


Finally Understanding Home

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gallavich, Get it?, M/M, Mandy - Freeform, Naked Cuddling, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Svetlana - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, oh god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: sex,cuddles, kissing (doesn't have to be in that order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Understanding Home

It’s not like they always mean to end up in bed, sometimes is just sort of happens. Most of the time they don’t even make it to a bed. And recently it’s all been so much hotter - in Ian’s opinion - _because Mickey is finally letting him kiss him on the mouth_ as well as other places.

Tonight they were back to where it all started, in that bedroom behind the cardboard sign that read “Stay the Fuck Out”, but this time they were free. Terry broke probation, Svetlana was ‘maybe’ a lesbian, maybe no, and Mandy said nothing as long as she didn’t have to hear her big brother getting screwed by her best friend.

She might have something to complain about tonight because the way Mickey’s hands are holding onto the headboard are making it bang loudly against the wall with every thrust of Ian’s hips - it’s even worse when he just kneels there behind him, letting Mickey fuck himself back onto him in the way that he likes so much.

Ian can’t keep going like that for long, his hands need to be on Mickey’s hips, his shoulders, tugging back on his hair. His boyfriend isn’t against getting a little rough - _in fact he likes it better that way_.

He could watch every inch of Mickey’s body for hours on end. He loves the way his muscles tense up as he keeps himself steady and the way his ass moves as it slams back into his hips. 

He pulled himself out of his boyfriend who whimpered at the empty, unfinished feeling that he was left with but Ian hadn’t finished with him yet. He flipped him over, lifting his leg up onto his shoulder and sliding back in with one swift push and Mickey arched up into him, his arms only just long enough to take Ian’s hips in his hands and guide them in and out, not that he really needed to.

The angle was perfect and Mickey’s eyes were closed as the sweat beaded down his forehead and Ian’s cock was hitting all the right notes. Ian bit down on his lip, trying to focus on the pain and not the faces that Mickey was making or the sultry sounds that were slipping out of his mouth for fear that he wouldn’t last long enough to finish him - _which he intended to do_.

But he knew what Mickey liked and it was only a few more pumps of his hips that had Mickey coming in ribbons across both of their chests and Ian - _knowing that he had held out as long as he could_ \- found himself cascading over the edge barely a few seconds after.

It was a recent development, but as of late Mickey would smile - _sometimes even laugh_ \- when the waves of his orgasm had subsided. Ian didn’t mind, in fact he enjoyed seeing a smile on Mickey’s lips, it was perhaps the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on. The only thing he liked better on Mickey’s lips was his own and so he would destroy that beautiful smile with his South-Side mouth - _and he didn’t regret it for a second_.

Even through their heavy breaths Mickey still let Ian slip his tongue behind his teeth and taste him, every inch of him that he could find - _and it was perfect_. Mickey would even reach up to hold him there, almost afraid that he would leave again and steal his mouth away to be tainted by someone else’s. He would never risk that again.

He wasn’t completely a changed man, before he could muster the strength for another round - _which would inevitably come again_ , no pun intended \- he shoved him off with that arrogant smirk so that he could shower, wash away all the sweat and other such fluids so that he could at least try to get comfortable in his twisted sheets.

So he climbed in, washing away the sins of the day with pride this time, not fear, and finally feeling like things were going his way. Then Ian would join him under the hot stream, kissing him once with the water running between their lips before wrapping his arms around his waist. Mickey had never been one for holding an embrace but maybe it was because no one had ever felt so right pressed up against him. Ian’s smooth body and strong chest, his lips lightly rubbing against the muscles on his shoulder and his hands laying flat against his skin - _all of it felt like the home he had never understood_.

And he wasn’t ashamed any more. He wasn’t afraid to stand under the hot water with his boyfriend in his arms and a tousled bed waiting for the two of them in the adjacent room. He didn’t even know how long they had been standing in one spot, joined as one and reluctant to leave the other’s arms.

He only allowed Ian to pull his body away because he knew that it wasn’t going anywhere, even in a double bed the two of them only ever took up a third of it’s space - _and Mickey wouldn’t change that for the world_.

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this was written in the middle of the night and I have no idea if it's any good. Follow my tumblr! [bekka18chaos](http://bekka18chaos.tumblr.com) and [ianxmickey-together](http://ianxmickey-together.tumblr.com)


End file.
